1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Discussion of the Invention
Among flat display devices, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device does not require a separate light source because it emits light by itself. Thus, using the organic light emitting display device is advantageous in a view of power consumption, response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.
An organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels such as a red pixel, a blue pixel, and a green pixel, and full colors may be achieved by combining light emitted from these pixels. Each pixel includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving it.
An organic light emitting element includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic light emitting member between them. The organic light emitting members may emit light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or white. The material included in the organic light emitting member depends on the desired color of light. When the organic light emitting members emits white light, light emitting materials emitting light of red, green, and blue may be stacked to achieve white by combining red, green, and blue light. When the organic light emitting member emits white light, light having a desired color may be obtained by adding color filters.